Ceviche
Ceviche is Paté's apprentice and is Panini's best friend. He seems to be a cross between an antelope, a goat, and a reindeer. Also in "The Dice Cycle" he became the protagonist and Chowder's lies became the antagonist of the story (though it was Gazpacho who told Chowder to lie). Ceviche gets a major role in this episode were he was blame for wrecking Chowder's dice cycle, but Chowder was the one who wreck it and framed him. Chowder was forced to fight him until Chowder admits he wrecked the bike and he spares Ceviche's life. Personality Not much is known about Ceviche. Ceviche seems to be the most monotone of all the characters. No matter what emotion he expresses- fear, revenge, lovesickness, pain, happiness, or shock - he usually says it in such a way that it doesn't appear like the intonation of his voice changes. His opinion on musicals is higher than that of plays, as supposedly no one dies in musicals, indicating Ceviche is sensitive when someone dies. In "The Dice Cycle" he is shown to be the nicest person in town. He helps old ladies cross a street, gives food to the poor, and other good deeds. Apparently, he was created to be a love interest for Panini, so that there would be friction between Chowder and him. CH Greenblatt wrote in his blog: "Ceviche is a boy. I know it is hard to believe since he has the pink hair and the leotard. He has a huge crush on Panini and in a future episode he will get in a conflict with Chowder." Trivia *Ceviche first appeared in [[The Apprentice Games (episode)|''The Apprentice Games (episode)]] with Pate as the previous winners of the game. In this episode he was paired up with Panini, where the two of them competed in the games. *In ''Panini for President, it is revealed that Ceviche has a crush on Panini. It is later confirmed in The Dinner Theater. During the later episode, he expressed grief when Chowder thought "Baron VonBon-Bon" (actually Gazpacho) had killed Panini. He expressed relief when Chowder believed that Panini was "resurrected", but expressed regret when Chowder said the Baron would kill Panini again. Also in A Faire to Remember, while Panini tries to get Chowder back from Marmalade, Ceviche tried to kiss Panini. *In Hands On a Big Mixer, Panini states that she sees Ceviche as a big brother, distant cousin or neighbor she passes occasionally. *He has a tailbone! in A Faire to Remember, he tells Panini "I think you broke my tailbone..". *He makes a brief cameo appearance in The BLT's. *The only 2 times Ceviche has spoken out of monotone are in Dinner Theater, where he first yelled at Gorgonzola for flicking him, and yelling "I MUST AVENGE PANINI'S DEATH!". *The first time it was actually announced that Ceviche is a boy is in 'The Dice Cycle'. *Ceviche isn't very bright. He couldn't count past 29 in the episode "A Faire to Remember". *In a Faire To Remember, Chowder and Panini rush by Ceviche brushing his hair, and his hair flies away. This could either mean that Ceviche's purple hair is a wig or it was meant to just be a gag, he also has tiny goat ears under his head. *Ceviche cries in almost every episode he's in. *Ceviche, along with Panini and Marmalade, is one of Chowders very few friends. They seem to be very close friends as Chowder agreed to spend the whole day with him in the episode A Faire to Remember. They may in fact be best friends. **Ceviche is the only one who's eyes are tiny dots. Everyone else has whites around their eyes. *In the Apprentice Scouts, Ceviche is shown offering help to Panini, which she denies, but it shows how Ceviche continues to crush on her. Also in the same episode, Panini doesn't realize that Ceviche had fallen into the river when she asked for confirmation from Ceviche. It seems like to her, Ceviche's just the guy she uses like a lackey (funny, because he follows her around like a puppy). This would make sense because she did "exploit his misguided affections to make Chowder jealous" in a Faire to Remember, though it didn't work. *He is a mutual friend to Chowder, as once or twice you see them together *He is the first character that says "I'm not your boyfriend!" other than Chowder. *In "Hands on a Big Mixer" it is proven that he is older than Panini. *The second time we have seen him dance was in the episode The Dice Cycle when he had a weapon of choice and he chosed dance. *He is the only apprentice that was not shown in the episode Chowder Grows Up *Cevicbe last appeared in The Apprentice Scouts Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Apprentice Category:Secondary Character